


Wedding

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Trans Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Setelah delapan setengah tahun, segalanya bermuara pada titik ini...Refleksi Killua akan cinta, persahabatan, dan persaudaraan, di tengah perjalanannya menapaki jalan setapak menuju altar...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	Wedding

Killua mengikat simpul dasinya di depan cermin. Ini harinya. Setelah delapan setengah tahun, segalanya mengantar pada titik ini.

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, kali itu ia tampil sangat rapi. Kemeja sutera putih dengan setelan tuksedo _three-pieces_ dalam potongan pas badan membalut tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengenakan dasi dari bahan sutera yang serasi dengan vest _brocade_ yang ia pakai, yang sebagiannya tampak mengintip di balik tuksedonya. Ke bawah sedikit, sepatu pantofel dalam warna sama melengkapi penampilannya. Tak lupa, rambut putihnya pun ditata rapi. Killua tidak pernah mengenakan begitu banyak warna putih dalam sekali pakai, kalau mau jujur. 

Tentu saja, karena ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial. Seperti tadi dikatakan, ini adalah titik akhir dari perjalanan yang ia lakukan selama delapan setengah tahun terakhir.

Ia berusia 20 tahun kini, dan berada di gerbang suatu peristiwa yang sangat menentukan. Di sini, di bawah langit Pulau Paus. Tempat segalanya berawal dan tempat segalanya berakhir. 

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan rentetan pikirannya. “Masuk,” ujar Killua, sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin.

Wajah cerah Alluka muncul di ambang pintu. “Oniichan, sudah siap?”

Suara itu membuat Killua menoleh. “Wuah, Alluka, kau cantik sekali,” puji Killua yang membuat adiknya merona.

Kata cantik saja sesungguhnya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan Alluka. Ia mengenakan gaun sederhana, putih menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Sebentuk pita renda bergaya vintage melintangi bagian tengah gaun dan tersimpul di pinggangnya, panjang menjuntai hingga lutut. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang ditata dalam sanggul yang tersangga anggun di tengkuknya. Setangkai bunga _calla lily_ tersemat di sana, kontras berpadu dengan pekatnya hitam. Ia tampak bak malaikat, begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Di usia 18, Alluka tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat menawan. Ia memang belum melakukan operasi, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan alamiahnya. Bahkan sejak usianya masih sangat muda, ke manapun mereka pergi, pasti ada saja pemuda yang terpanah asmara, hingga Killua harus melakukan segala daya upaya untuk mengenyahkan para serangga pengganggu itu. Itu, sebelum hati Alluka tertambat pada Pulau Paus, yang mengakhiri petualangan mereka.

Keputusan yang juga mengubah takdir Killua, bisa dibilang.

“Oniichan juga benar-benar tampan,” balas Alluka. “Ah, ada yang kurang,” ia mendekat, mengambil setangkai bunga dari buket di tangannya dan menyematkannya di lubang kerah tuksedo Killua. “Nah, sempurna!”

Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke cermin. Mawar putih yang disematkan Alluka, jujur saja, tidak terlalu terlihat di atas tuksedo putih yang ia pakai. Entah mengapa ia setuju dengan kostum serba-putih ini, secara dengan rambut putih dan kulit pucatnya, ia sungguh terlihat bak hantu. Satu-satunya sentuhan di penampilannya secara keseluruhan mungkin adalah warna pink yang tak lepas mewarnai pipinya.

“Kalian masih di sini? Acaranya hampir mulai,” Bisky menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu. Bahkan setelah delapan tahun, ia masih juga menggunakan sosok gadis kecil 12 tahun favoritnya. Satu alasan untuk menjadi gadis pembawa bunga, katanya. Seperti juga Alluka dan Killua—dan seluruh tema acara hari ini—ia juga memakai gaun putih selutut penuh renda. Rambut pirangnya seperti biasa diikat dua, kali ini dengan hiasan mawar putih. Di tangannya, ia menenteng keranjang bunga.

“Ah, kami segera ke sana,” jawab Alluka. “Ayo, Oniichan.”

Membiarkan Alluka menggandeng tangannya, Killua memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

* * *

Ini adalah perayaan termegah yang pernah dilihat penduduk Pulau Paus dalam entah berapa tahun terakhir. Betapa tidak, perayaan hari ini dihadiri begitu banyak orang. Tak hanya dari Pulau Paus, orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia berdatangan. Dalam petualangan Gon maupun Killua dan Alluka, mereka banyak mendapatkan teman, dan itu tak hanya terbatas pada para Hunter. Bahkan tidak ada yang heran, bahwa di antara para hadirin tersebut, juga terlihat beberapa makhluk yang tidak serupa dengan manusia—para Chimaera Ants, tepatnya, serta para Zodiac lengkap dengan atribut aneh mereka.

“Putra Mito akan menikah,” demikian kabar yang beredar di seantero Pulau Paus dalam sebulan terakhir. Kabar yang mengguncang, tentu, tapi juga membuat siapapun antusias. Mito adalah wanita yang sangat dikenal dan disayangi di seantero Pulau Paus. Sedangkan Gon? Sebut saja, dengan segala sepak terjangnya, terlebih kisah-kisah kepahlawanannya sejak menjadi Hunter di usia begitu belia, membuatnya tak hanya dihormati dan dikagumi, tapi juga menjadi semacam idola. Tak heran jika penduduk Pulau Paus, baik diundang maupun tidak, begitu semangat untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Terlebih ketika mereka mendengar bahwa pahlawan muda mereka tak lain tak bukan akan menikahi teman yang ia kenal sejak kecil. _“Soulmate,”_ kata mereka, “begitu romantis... dan juga begitu suci...”

Suci. Romantis. Dua kata yang juga menjadi tema acara hari itu. _Romantic White Wedding,_ tema yang digagas Alluka. Di lokasi acara, yang tidak lain tak bukan adalah halaman rumah Mito-san, warna putih terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Di samping deretan kursi-kursi yang membentang di kiri-kanan jalan setapak yang tersusun dari taburan bunga, tampak tiang-tiang berhiaskan lilitan ranting putih dengan sematan mawar, anggrek bulan, lily, _c_ _alla lily,_ krisan, carnation, iris, _baby's breath,_ dan entah bunga apa lagi—serta rangkaian besar bunga-bunga dalam nuansa warna serupa. Tak lupa juntaian kain putih di sana-sini yang melambai ringan tertiup angin, karena rupanya menurut Alluka dan Bisky, lilitan ranting dan bunga saja kurang romantis. Seperti juga seluruh tema acara itu, seluruh hadirin juga hadir dalam balutan busana putih.

Hanya satu yang hilang. Dalam kerumunan para hadirin, sama sekali tak terlihat satu pun anggota keluarga Zoldyck. Tentu saja, ketika Killua menyampaikan berita itu pada keluarganya, mereka langsung menanggapi dengan cara yang kelewat kasar. Untung saja Killua berhasil meyakinkan Gon untuk tidak datang mengabari sendiri, karena kalau begitu kejadiannya, pernikahan ini akan berlangsung tanpa seorang mempelai pria. Ibunya mengancam akan meracuni kedua mempelai beserta seluruh hadirin, dan Illumi mengatakan akan mengubah seluruh penduduk Pulau Paus menjadi Needle-men. Itu, sebelum sang ayah turun tangan dan mengatakan apakah Killua yakin, karena ia akan benar-benar kehilangan haknya dalam keluarga Zoldyck jika pernikahan itu terjadi. Tidak mengapa, jawabnya saat itu, ia toh tak membutuhkannya. Lagipula apa yang berbeda, bukankah mereka memang tidak mengakuinya sejak awal?

Killua mengalihkan pandangannya dari jejeran kursi tempat seharusnya keluarganya berada dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan. Menyusul iringan lagu pernikahan, ia pun melangkah dengan Alluka di sisinya. Bisky berjalan di hadapan mereka, menaburkan bunga sepanjang jalan. Sosok-sosok yang ia kenal berdiri memberikan penghormatan. Senyum mereka tampak cerah, dan ia pun membalas dengan tak kalah cerahnya. Genggaman tangan Alluka di lengannya tambah erat, membuatnya menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Alluka.

“Tidak usah khawatir,” bisiknya. “Semua akan sempurna.”

Tujuan akhir perjalanan ini kian dekat dalam setiap langkah yang ia jalani. Di sana, di depan altar yang tersusun dari rangkaian bunga-bunga putih menghiasi pergola, sosok orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya telah menunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang suami, Leorio dan Currapickt Nostrade, yang tampak berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan sang pengantin pria sebagai _best men._

Setelah sekitar lima tahun saling memendam rasa satu sama lain, akhirnya Leorio dan Kurapika menyatakan isi hati masing-masing sekitar tiga tahun lalu, dan menikah tahun berikutnya. Saat ini, Kurapika sedang mengandung untuk ketiga kalinya. Usia kandungannya baru mencapai tiga bulan, sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat di balik jas putih yang ia kenakan. Kehamilannya agak sedikit merepotkan, menurut Leorio—berhubung Kurapika sudah bertahun-tahun mendapatkan terapi testosteron, dan rahimnya memang agak lemah setelah keguguran anak pertama dan kedua mereka—tapi mereka berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan janin ini. Kurapika kelihatan kepayahan; kehamilan muda ditambah tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga Nostrade sekaligus salah satu Zodiac sungguh menguras tenaganya, belum lagi dibebani oleh efek samping dari Waktu Kaisar yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tapi ia toh tak menolak ketika Gon meminta mereka berdua sebagai _best men,_ “Karena tidak mungkin meminta Killua, kan?” begitu alasannya. Alhasil, mereka terbang jauh-jauh dari Yorkshin, tempat kediaman mereka saat ini, dan sudah tinggal di Pulau Paus sejak tiga hari lalu.

Ah, mungkinkah ia juga dapat mencecap akhir yang bahagia seperti mereka berdua?

Di pusat semua itu, tentu saja, Gon Freecss, pemuda yang meminang hatinya. Serasi dengannya, ia juga mengenakan tuksedo putih dengan sematan bunga lily di dadanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya mencuat bak sapu kali ini ditata lebih rapi dengan gel. Agak aneh, mungkin karena tidak biasa, tapi patut diakui membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan. Killua merasa jantungnya berdebar gelisah dengan pemandangan itu, dan ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona di balik poninya.

Langkahnya terasa ringan, seakan ia berjalan di atas awan. Dalam setiap langkah, semua bayangan masa lalu itu kembali datang padanya bagai kilasan-kilasan sebuah film. Hari pertama ia bertemu Gon... Hari-hari ketika ia menyaksikan sepak terjang seorang anak kecil yang tak pernah ia duga akan mampu berada pada level yang sama dengannya. Hari-hari penuh perjuangan, tapi juga penuh petualangan, ketika ia berada di sisi Gon dalam semua perjalanan mereka. Hari ketika ia begitu terpuruk karena merasa tak berdaya di hadapan Gon yang terbujur bak mumi... Hari ketika ia bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja, _apa saja_ , hanya demi melihat tawa Gon lagi... Hari-hari ketika ia berada jauh dari Gon, yang justru membuatnya merasa yakin pada perasaannya.

Akhirnya, ini harinya. Setelah delapan setengah tahun, segalanya bermuara pada hari ini.

Awal dari sesuatu yang baru. Akhir dari segalanya.

Killua melepaskan tangan Alluka dan mengambil tempatnya di sisi Gon. Di sisi Gon. Seperti selama ini. Seperti yang akan datang. Selamanya. Seperti seharusnya.

“Pada hari ini, kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan persatuan dua insan dalam ikatan cinta,” ucapan sang pendeta mengalun begitu lagu pernikahan berhenti. Wajah-wajah penuh ekspektasi tampak di lautan hadirin. “Gon Freecss, apakah kau bersedia...”

Kata-kata sang pendeta hanyut dalam debur ombak yang terdengar di kejauhan. Di atas sana, seekor camar membentangkan sayapnya melintasi langit biru yang cerah tanpa segumpal awan pun. Begitu indah. Begitu sempurna.

“Dalam suka maupun duka... Dalam sakit maupun sehat...”

“Aku bersedia,” jawaban Gon begitu ringan, tapi juga penuh semangat, seakan-akan ia memang sudah menanti ini sejak lama. Killua bisa melihat tekad di matanya, juga cinta yang tak terhingga. 

Ia bisa mendengar isak kecil dari bangku hadirin, yang kemungkinan besar datang dari Mito-san. Menoleh sedikit ke samping, ia juga bisa melihat wajah Alluka dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Semua orang tampak bahagia. Ini benar-benar bagaikan mimpi.

Dan Killua membiarkan dirinya melayang...

Jika ini adalah mimpi, Killua berharap waktu berhenti di sini. Di titik ini. Tepat di detik ini.

Karena berikutnya, sang pendeta mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok di sebelah Gon.

“Alluka Zoldyck, apakah kau bersedia menerima pria ini, Gon Freecss, sebagai suamimu, mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam susah maupun senang, selamanya hingga ajal memisahkan?”

Setelah delapan setengah tahun, segalanya bermuara pada titik ini...

Setelah delapan setengah tahun, Killua masih juga tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan yang dipendamnya bertahun-tahun pada sahabatnya.

Patut diakui, dalam perjalanannya, Killua selalu dan selalu terninabobokan oleh imajinasi masa depannya bersama Gon. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanannya ke Pulau Paus, ia terus membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah. Tak bisa tidak, ia membayangkan binar cerah di mata Gon kala ia tiba di halaman rumah Mito-san ... Gon yang berlari menyongsongnya dan melompat memeluknya ... senyumnya kala menanyakan petualangannya selama ini ... tawanya yang lepas kala ia menceritakan berbagai kejadian lucu dan konyol ... kehangatannya yang mengalahkan mentari... Mereka akan berbagi cerita sambil menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas tebing di tepi laut seperti dahulu. Memancing, menyelam, berenang, bermain air, berlari sepanjang pantai, membakar ikan... Dan mungkin, jika ada kesempatan, ia akan menyatakan cintanya. Gon akan kaget, tentu, tapi ia akan membalas tatapan Killua dengan mata yang teduh dan juga penuh cinta. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia juga memendam perasaan yang sama, bahwa ia sendiri sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini. Mereka akan mengesahkan hubungan mereka di situ, di tebing pinggir pantai yang penuh kenangan, di bawah sinar matahari senja. Mereka akan tinggal bersama di Pulau Paus, atau di manapun yang Gon inginkan. Bahagia selamanya. Ah, tidakkah itu begitu indah?

Mungkin belakangan Killua memang terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku dongeng Alluka, karena sungguh impian itu terasa begitu nyata. Seperti tadi dibilang, ia terninabobokan. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat kemungkinan bahwa imajinasi itu—sebagaimana juga namanya—rupanya hanya sekadar mimpi di siang bolong.

Bagaimana bisa, jika hal pertama yang ia sadari ketika menginjakkan kaki kembali di Pulau Paus adalah justru kedekatan antara adik dan pemuda yang dicintainya?

Gon memandang Alluka dalam kerangka _hero-worship,_ itu sudah pasti. Jika Gon adalah Sleeping Beauty, Alluka adalah putri yang membangkitkannya dari tidur panjangnya. Ditambah Alluka sangat cantik, dan juga _perempuan,_ jadi sama sekali tidak aneh jika ia jatuh cinta. Bagi Alluka sendiri, Gon adalah juga temannya, bukan hanya teman kakaknya—Killua tahu mereka sering berbagi cerita lewat sms dan email—jadi sesungguhnya Killua tak pernah tahu sejak kapan sesungguhnya hubungan mereka bertunas dan tumbuh.

Yang jelas, rasanya waktu satu bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu pendek hingga hubungan itu benar-benar berbuah. Dan sungguh, bagaimana semua itu berkembang di depan hidung Killua, tanpa Killua sendiri ketahui, adalah hal yang sangat merisaukan. Ia kecolongan. Ia, seorang yang mengaku sangat perseptif, mendadak kehilangan satu orang yang sangat berarti baginya, tercuri begitu saja oleh tangan adiknya sendiri.

Malam setelah Gon mengumumkan pada Mito-san dan Killua bahwa ia dan Alluka resmi bertunangan, hujan turun deras sekali di Pulau Paus. Laut bergolak dan petir sambar-menyambar tanpa henti. Pohon besar di tepi tebing hancur tersambar petir terbesar yang pernah dilihat orang dalam satu abad terakhir, kata para nelayan.

Keesokan paginya, Alluka sudah menunggu di depan pintu ketika Killua pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ia menangis, dan menanyakan pada Killua apakah ia telah tanpa sengaja menyakiti hati kakaknya. Ia begitu bodoh karena ia tidak peka, demikian katanya, mungkin seharusnya ia tak usah menerima pinangan Gon. Karena bukankah sang kakak lebih penting daripada apapun, bahkan lebih daripada cintanya, kebahagiaannya?

Tapi seperti juga Killua bagi Alluka, demikian pula Alluka bagi Killua. Kebahagiaan adiknya adalah yang terpenting di dunia ini. Setelah hidupnya yang tanpa cinta selama bertahun-tahun, adiknya kini memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan bahagia. Jika itu juga berarti kebahagiaan pemuda yang paling ia cintai, apalah ia jika berniat untuk merusak kebahagiaan itu? Dengan itu, ia memeluk dan mencium kening adiknya, berkata Alluka pasti salah sangka. Ia hanya tak menduga waktu bergerak begitu cepat, ia belum siap untuk melepas Alluka. Gon datang saat itu, mengatakan bahwa Killua tak perlu khawatir, Gon pasti akan menjaga dan menyayangi Alluka seumur hidup. Dan Killua tersenyum. Benar, di dunia ini, tak ada yang bisa ia percaya lebih daripada Gon. Jika ada yang bisa memberikan adiknya kebahagiaan, itu adalah Gon.

Jika ada yang bisa memberikan Gon kebahagiaan, itu adalah Alluka.

Alluka, bukan dia.

Setelah delapan setengah tahun, di sanalah ia. Berperan sebagai kakak yang baik, mengantar Alluka untuk bersama Gon, mengantar Gon untuk bersama Alluka—ah, apakah bedanya itu?

Dari sisi sana, ia bisa merasakan pandangan Kurapika terarah padanya. Tatapan itu terlihat sendu, nyaris kasihan. Sial memang, mungkin benar kata orang bahwa orang yang sedang hamil jauh lebih peka. Tapi Killua tidak butuh rasa belas kasihan. Tidak butuh sama sekali.

Killua menutup mata. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengulang kembali pertanyaan sang pendeta, membayangkan namanya-lah yang terucap. Ia, Killua, dan bukan Alluka. Sebelum Alluka menyatakan sumpahnya, ia pun berbisik, begitu lembut dan pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya dan Tuhan atau kekuatan apapun yang ada di atas sana. Sumpah yang ia tahu telah ia ucapkan dalam hati berulang kali, lagi dan lagi, bahkan sebelum kata itu memiliki makna lebih.

_“Aku bersedia...”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur, aku rada bingung sama timeline dan usia para tokoh HxH...  
> Katanya kan Killua lahir 7 Juli, Gon 5 Mei... Mereka ikut ujian hunter yang pertama itu pas usianya 11,5 atau 12,5 sih? Hahaha... Belum lagi ga ada keterangan kapan Alluka lahir. Aku sih inget Alluka dibilang umur 11 pas nyelametin Gon, masalahnya itu si Gon juga dibilangin umur 12, padahal harusnya dia paling ga umur 13/14... Bingung ah. 
> 
> Di sini, aku ngikutin versi Timeline di Hunterwiki. Jadi anggap aja umur Killua & Gon 11,5 pas ikut ujian Hunter. Selisih umur Killua-Alluka 1,5 tahun
> 
> Aku ngebayangin pernikahan ini terjadi pas awal musim panas, sekitar bulan Juni/Juli, jadi Gon & Killua 20 tahun, Alluka 18 tahun.


End file.
